Movies better with you
by doIputmynamehere
Summary: Katniss never thought her new neighboors were going to be so interesting, and so familiar. Peeta is a sweet boy looking for a boyfriend, and his cousin Clove will have to deal with him, Katniss and a not so little problem between her hands, or in this case, legs. (hehehe)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little warning, this will contain sex, and G!P Clove. Now that you've been warned, enjoy**

**Also, characters do not belong to me, just the story**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

When I wake up, I can smell pancakes. And I go to the kitchen to see my little sister with a big smile, waiting while my mother cooks. I'm happy everything is going to be what it was before my dad's death. Everything is going to normal, and I'm glad.

I turn around, looking at the living room and I see some boxes.

"Mom, what are those boxes?"

"Hmm?" she turns to me and then goes on with the pancakes "Oh, I'm going to give that old closet to the new neighbors." Oh, yeah. I forgot that today someone was moving to the next door. I look at the boxes, one of them has the word "_Katniss school_". I can't believe that next year is going to be my last high school year. I open the box and I see a lot of books and even some photos. Then I find a crimson book. When I open it, I see it's my middle school year book. I can't help but to smile looking at Gale being all dorky. Then I see all the students' photos. Cato said I looked cute with two braids, but I think I was terrible. Then I see a boy with long ashy hair, blue eyes behind thick glasses and braces. Mellark. He was always bullied by everyone because of his nerdy appearance, his stutter and because he was weak. Next to his photo is his cousin, Clove, dark hair and dark eyes. She always wore a beanie, and a big baggy sport hoodie. She was also bullied. Actually, I had a crush on her, I mean, come on! She was cute. And she had good grades, she wasn't mean at all and she was amazing in sports. But the thing that made her get picked on was that she had a dick. "Katniss, the pancakes are ready" I went back to the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

Peeta P.O.V

The pantechnicon stopped right in front of our new house. It isn't really big. But I think it's perfect for my cousin and me.

"Here we are" I say, I turn to Clove, she looks trough the window and then to me

"looks nice" she says "let's see the inside". We get off and Clove opens the door. It's all painted in cream.

"The kitchen looks great"

"Let's go up and check the rooms". There are three rooms. The one I open is painted in soft teal, and it's kind of big "I'm getting this one" I tell her, who is in her room.

"Keep it, I have found the one with the fine surprise" I don't know what she's talking about. I enter the room and I see her with a magazine on her hands. "It was on the floor with this note. She hands me the paper and I read:

_Enjoy the playboy; hope you are a dude, or a lesbian._

_Leaving this here 'cause I'm getting married._

_I'm afraid of my soon-to-be-wife._

_Larry_

"Hehe, I like this Larry dude." She says with a smile while she looks the photo of a woman in a really revealing dress.

"whatever" I sigh "come on, we have to get settled"

We start to get everything in the house, and around one o'clock we have all the boxes and furniture in the house. We order some pizza and we eat while we talk about what we can do around all the summer. We start unpacking in our rooms when we hear a knock. When I open the door I don't expect her to be here. Enobaria, Clove's sister.

"Well, well. What do we have here, a young man opening the door!" she hugs me "Peeta, it's been so long! Last time I saw you, you still wore those horrendous things on you mouth!" I hear steps from the stairs and Clove and Enobaria start their noisy ritual

"Sharkmouth!"

"Moron!" Then they hug and start laughing. They always insult each other in some kind of weird friendly way. Even though I have to say it's funny to see.

"What'cha doing here?"

"I bought you something, come outside!" We get out and we see a black Ferrari enzo and behind a trailer with a mustang gt.

"Damn! Where did you get that?" Asks Clove, I think if our jaws weren't connected to our face, they would have fell on the floor.

"I've been making a lot of money lately, anyways, a friend of mine had that mustang on their garage and didn't know what to do with it. So he sold it to me really cheap. For you "She then gives her the keys

"But…"

"Nothing. You keep it. It's no use. Since you are a car geek, I'm giving it to you so you can work your magic on it. The motor doesn't sound good at all and I think some of the engines are really fucked up." We take it to the garage and after some time talking about life I remember something.

"Oh! I forgot!" I exclaim

"What is it? Forgot bread in the oven back at the old house?" says Enobaria, funny.

"No, The neighbors have a closet they don't need, and they said they were giving it to us. "I tell her.

"Okay, and then is when I disappear, good luck, kids!" And with that, she gets out. I look at Clove, who has the _'are-you-kidding-me?'_ face.

"Come on, let's go." I tell her and we head to the house.

* * *

We knock at the door and wait. A blonde girl opens the door.

"Hi, who are you?" she asks politely

"I'm hard for"

"Hard for who?"

"Hard for your sister" I nudge and cough loud.

"Pardon my cousin, she's prone to bad jokes, is you mom home? We're the neighbors"

"y-yes" she went inside and heard her calling her mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen, we're the new neighbors, we're here for the closet."

"Ah, yes come in, nice to meet you." We enter the house. It looks a bit bigger than ours. I see the girl from before poking cloves back with her finger. She turns around.

"uh, I didn't get the joke from before, would you explain it to me?" she asks, innocently. My cousin smirks

"well, you see-"

"No!" I interrupt, I glare at her and she shrugs with a genuine grin.

"When you're older you'll get it" says Clove. "So, where's the closet"

"Upstairs" says Mrs. Everdeen "Sorry, but I'm not strong nor are my daughters, so…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that" I smile and Clove looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, _we_"

We open a door, and we find in front of ourselves the closet. We spend a couple minutes trying to figure out how we'll get it out of here. When we finally know, Clove and I manage to take it out of the house, clove doing most of the work since she's stronger than me. When we moved from here, she started to do a lot of sport, boxing, swimming, basket… She even learned how to throw knives!

"Thanks for the closet" I tell Mrs. Everdeen

"Oh, it's nothing, really" she smiles

"well, thanks again and see you soon"

"Same."

At night, I'm so exhausted that I decide to go to sleep without having dinner, and Clove does the same. Tomorrow will be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some people liked my first chapter, here's second, yay! :D**

**as always, enjoy**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

When I arrive home, late afternoon, the boxes are gone. Guess mom's been home all day.

"Hi Katniss!"- greets me Prim, I hug her and I go to the kitchen, where my mom is cooking dinner.

"Hey mom, so, did the neighbors come or something?"

"Ah, yes! Such nice kids. I think they are round your age."

"A boy and a girl".- says prim, entering the kitchen.- "The girl was really strong because she was the one doing all the work to get the closet down."

Well, she sure must be strong. Maybe it's an enormous girl who looks like Cato… sigh, I was hoping for a cute girl, oh well.

After dinner I watch a movie with Prim and I go to bed.

* * *

Clove P.O.V

I wake up at the noise of the alarm, it's fucking annoying. I take the phone and hit it against the nightstand a few times. When it finally shuts I let my arm fall, sleeping again. That the door opens wide with a loud noise.

"Clove! It's wake up time! I made pancakes!"

I mumble something in the pillow, end even thou it's just noise, Peeta seems to understand.

"I know, I know, but we should take a look around! See what's new and make some friends." Silence falls "and maybe a cute girl"

I take my head away from the pillow, and I can see him smiling, eyes bright. I hadn't seen him this happy and excited since… since he got those horrendous things from his mouth. The braces. And when he got that LASIK, he said he was seeing a different world.

After a shower and breakfast I sit on the couch, watching Family Guy when Peeta comes with an orange t-shirt and white shorts.

-"Clove, c'mon"

-"Fine" – I say, resigned. I put on my black shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and my precious air jordan, a present from Enobaria when she first got her job.

-"Lookin' fine"

-"I'm a Stark, I always look fine" I say with a smile. We've always had this joke about Iron Man. When I was little I had two boxes full of Marvel comics, Iron Man, Superman, Spiderman, well... You get the idea.

-"Where should we go first?"- he asks, clearly nervous

-" How 'bout the centre? We always had fun there"

-"Oh! Let's see if the arcade is still there!" Ah, yeah, I remember after school we'd spend hours playing. There was one singular game we never played because everyone was afraid of it, Polybius.

We walk down the streets, remembering everything. Some of them are bad memories, others are great. The great ones are always about us. Peeta and I have been always together, we didn't have friends at all. Well, there was one girl… She was kind of weird, but at least she didn't bully me. She would stare at me and then turn always as fast as _Flash_.

-"Clove, look! It's actually there!" he points at the building, which still looks the same as it did back when I was little. The feeling of nostalgia fills my heart. Metaphorically speaking.

I look around, all the machines are where they were. I hear Peeta call my name. I turn around and I find him standing next to a Guitar hero arcade machine.

-"Wanna battle?"- he smiles.-"for the old times"

-"Hell Yeah!"

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

Today Gale, Cato, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Johanna and I decided to go to the arcade. It's a cool place to hang out because a few people come here. We woke up early and we've been here for a few minutes. Johanna and Gale are discussing about what should we play first, Madge and cato watch them, the last one looking amused and finnick and Annie… Well, they are just being a cute couple. Suddenly we hear a rock music playing out loud. We turn to see a boy and a girl at the Guitar Hero machine. An ashy blonde boy and a dark haired girl playing the guitar like they are pros. The boy is kind of cute, but the girl is pretty. And really hot. We all have the same astonished expression in our faces. I've only seen a pair of people playing that game like _that_. And they were Mellark and his cousin Clove. They came here every afternoon, and I would sometimes drop by without them noticing me. I had it bad. Then I realize this song is the same I heard for years, but I don't know it's name. The song finishes and they high five.

-"We still rock and roll, girl!" –says the blonde

-"_Smoke on the water_, a classic!" she smiles, and I feel like I've seen this scene before.

The boy notices us and points at us. She turns around and smiles sheepishly, which makes her look cute.

-"hehe, woops, did we… uh, make too much noise or something?"

We all shake our heads while denying it. It was actually awesome. They look at each other and leave the guitars.

-"so, uh… we should get going… see you around or something" he says and drags the girl along with him. He looked like he was going to suffer from a heart attack or something similar. And while they get out and my friends look at them confused, I can't help but to remember everything about Clove and Peeta, the little bullied kids from my middle school class.


End file.
